Deku Tree Sprout
The Deku Tree Sprout is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. A spirit of Kokiri Forest, it is a round, broad tree with several anthropomorphic traits such as a face and short arm-like twigs sprouting from both sides of its trunk. It is the direct descendant of the Great Deku Tree; unlike its progenitor, however, the Deku Tree Sprout does not speak in an archaic fashion, though it appears to have retained memories and knowledge that only the Great Deku Tree could have possessed. Biography When Link arrives in Kokiri Forest as an adult, the withered Great Deku Tree is now inaccessible, and a small shoot is embedded into the ground before it. After Link braves the dangers of the Forest Temple and awakens Saria as the Sage of Forest, he is transported to the Great Deku Tree's grove. The aforementioned shoot suddenly sprouts from under the ground, revealing itself to be the Deku Tree Sprout, not having been able to grow and flourish until Link broke the curse on the temple. The sprout tells Link about his origin: Link was, in fact, born a Hylian. During a time of war, Link was brought to Kokiri Forest by his gravely injured mother and left in the care of the Great Deku Tree when his mother passed away shortly thereafter. The Great Deku Tree, sensing Link had a remarkable destiny in store, raised him as one of the Kokiri, waiting for the day the wheels of destiny would turn and Link would embark on his fateful journey. Lastly, the Great Deku Tree tells Link to continue his quest to awaken the Six Sages. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors The Deku Tree Sprout appears as part of Lana's moveset when using the Spear weapon. Lana can summon from up to three of them. During Lana's Focus Spirit attack, she rides a Deku Tree Sprout while wielding the Spear and a Deku Shield. Non-canonical appearances Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Another Great Deku Tree appears, watching over another Deku Sprout, who he refers to only as his Heir. This Heir to the Deku Tree is sick due to the damage done to the forest by Humans, and Tingle must give him Pure Dew to cure him. After he does, the Great Deku Tree dies, leaving his Heir to assume the mantle of Great Deku Tree. It is possible this Deku Sprout becomes the Deku Tree seen in Ocarina of Time. Theory Great Deku Tree of Forest Haven The Deku Tree residing in the Forest Haven in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is believed to be the mature Deku Tree Sprout from Ocarina of Time. It watches over the Koroks, a race that is suggested to have once been the Kokiri. This is supported by the fact that this Deku Tree does not speak archaically. Rather, it speaks Hylian, which was in use during the events of Ocarina of Time. It also recognizes the green tunic that Link wears. Reincarnation Given that the Deku Tree Sprout inherits the Great Deku Tree's memories and knowledge, it is possible the Great Deku Tree reincarnated into the Deku Tree Sprout. Gallery Deku Sprout.png|The Deku Tree Sprout as it appears in Hyrule Warriors See also * Great Deku Tree Category:Trees Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters